Our Complicated Lives, Demo2
by wigedangel98
Summary: Not the same story as Demo 1


Our Complicated Lives

Stan POV

It was a normal day at the bus stop. Kyle and Cartman where fighting, Kenny was just really standing there. When the fight between Kyle and Cartman cooled down Kenny spoke up.

"Did you guys know theres a new girl coming?" He says, his voice muffled by his orange poka.

"Eh she's just another hore and gosip girl" Cartman says

"But what if shes not?" Kyle questions

"She won't be you stupid jew" Cartman spits back

"Shut up fatass!" Kyle spits back

And let yet another fight begin. While there fighting I move over to Kenny to ask him about the new girl.

"How did you find out?" I ask him

"She's moving in down the street, Wendy found out so mostly everyone already knows" He says rolling his eyes when he talks about Wendy.

"So shes poor?" I ask

"I don't think so, she in one of those normal size houses on my street" He says

"Cool, wait does that mean she be at the bus stop?" I say

"I dunno, her parents could drive her or she could walk" He says as the bus pulls up

We pile onto the bus. Everyones talking about the new girl. I sit near the window lisening what people are saying about her.

"I wonder if shes hot" I hear Clyde say

"If she was she would not dig you, dude" Token says

"Maybe she'll join our secret girl club" I hear Bebe say

"That would be cool" Wendy says " We could dress her up and put glitter all over her!"

As much as this new girl might be a slut, I feel bad for her. We pull up to Middle Park Middle School. Middle Park is a tiny town witch just has a Middle and High school, along with a few small fast food places for the highschoolers on lunch go to. We all pile out of the bus and into the building. I find my way to my locker and Kyle already waiting for me.

"Whats up, dude?" I say as I open my locker

"Nothing much other than Cartmans still a fatass" He says

"I don't think he will ever not be a fatass" I say to him as I pull out my books for my next class.

He laughs, "Yea proboly" He says and we start to make our way to our first class, Math. At Middle Park they don't have any special classes just, Math, Science, Social Studies, History, English, Gym, Lunch, And free period where most kids go out to eat or go to the lounge where they have a X-box and some computers. Me and Kyle mostly have the same scedual except we have Social Studies and English at different times. As we walk into our class both of our ears are filled with talk about the new girl. We sit down at our seats (Witch are right next to each others) and put our books under our seats.

"Alright class I'm going to take atendance!" Our teacherr, Mr. Grithen shouts at us.

"Stan Marsh" He calls

"Here" I say

"Kyle Broflovski"

"Here"

"Kenny McCormick"

"What?...Oh here!"

"Bebe Stevens"

"Here Mr"

"Jake Nollel"

"Here"

"Grace Punkin"

"Here"

"Craig Tucker"

"Here"

And it goes on, Middle Park is a mix of North and South Park kids. Most of the kids from our Elementry School our in our classes. In this class theres still Token, Tweek, Keven, and Pip. Theres also a bunch of North Park kids who are popular (Will be listed later) rich snobs. Me and Kyle pass notes in class until the bell rings. We head to our next class, Gym. I tell you know that it sucks when you have Gym at nine thrirty in the morning. Our teacher calls attendence, all the 7th graders have Gym togeather so thats about 400 kids packed into a gym. Again it sucks. The 'coach' Mr. Will talks about the kinds of mucles we have in our body.

"Dude this sucks ass" Cartman says next to me

"I cant take another second of being this close to you fatass!" Kyle says trying to squrim away from Eric.

Thats how close we are to each other. I'm pushed up against Kenny and Kyle and Kyle pushed up against Cartman. We stay in the cornor so we arnt in the middle of all the North Park kids. Basakly North Park and South Park do not get along. And when I say we I mean everyone from South Park. I look around me to see who I'm pushed up againt. Kenny' Behind me. Kyles on the right. Craig, left. Token, front.

"NOW RUN LAPS UNTIL THE BELL RINGS!" 'Coach' Will says.

And by run he means get your asses outside and run around this goddamn school until you about to faint. The reason I say that is because his speaches are about a half hour long, witch mean we have to run for a hour and a half. Our main classes are an hour and a half long while the special 'classes' are two hours. The only two hour classes are Gym and free period. Lunch is only an hour. We make our way outside in about ten minutes since the rich fuckers always have to go first.

"Stan!" Kyle yells and waves his hand in front of my face snapping me out of my trance.

"uh? What" I say

"Run" He says and darts off into the crowd.

Bad choice. If any of us south parkers try to beat the north parkers then we get beat up. Sure enogh when I reach the front doors Kyles sitting there with a bleeding nose. Craig and Kenny are there with him.

"Bad choice Kyle" I say and sit in front of him

"I know, I'm stupid" He says wiping his nose with his hand

"We have to go by the trees or the Northers are gonna come get us all" Kenny says

"Ok, here Kyle come on" Craig says

I follow them to the 'wooded' area. It's really just a bunch of tress off to the side of the school where we South Parkers go so the Northers can't get us. They know were here they just leave us be hear, it's our 'base' as they call it. The two of our groups have came more togeather in Middle school. By that I mean mine and Craigs group. So we all hang out togeather now. Just so you know who I'm talking about I'll name everyone in our little group. Me (Stan), Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Craig, Clyde, Token, and Tweek. We set aside our differences torwds the begining of Middle School when the North park kids claimed the school.

"You ok Kyle?" I ask

"Yea Stan its just a nose bleed not a broken arm" He says

"Yea your fine" I say

"I'll try to get the others to come" Kenny says crawing to the opening of the little tent.

To decribe this little fort I would would say its peaceful. Really we are under the one giant tree thats branches make a dome over top of us and block most of the sunlight from coming through. The 'walls' are tree trunks. The tall pine tree trunks make a circle with a little opening at the front. So when you come in you have to pull back the branches of the dome and then you can sit against a trunk and still be covered by the dome. The people that really only come in here are some of the girls that get tired and don't want the northers to catch up to them and the people that get beat up by the northers.

I sigh and sit next to Kyle and lean on the trunk. Kyle sneezes and when he pulls away his arm that helped block the sneeze is covered in blood.

"Dude here" I say and take over my gym shirt. I see some girls stare but I could care less.

"Um why?" He asked

"Just wipe the blood off your arm" I say and toss the shirt to him. He catches it and I lean back on to the wall. I see Kenny wave his hand to the guys proboly to come here. Craig was standing but he finnaly sits down next to me and closes his eyes to rest. I look over at Kyle and hes slumped against the wall asleep already and theres blood dripping down his face. My shirt is laying beside him so I reach over and grab it and start to wipe the blood off his face.

"Fag" I hear Cartman say

I look up and see that everyone has arrived. Kenny sits to the other side of Kyle and Cartman sits next to Kenny. Tweek sits next to Craig and Clyde and Token sit across from everyone. If you can't tell whos best friends then I'll point them out. Me and Kyle, Craig and Tweek, Kenny and Cartman, and Clyde and Token.

"Fuck you fatass, How long has it been?" I say to cartman and then ask anyone whos willing to answer.

"Only a fucking half hour" Clyde says as he lays back on the grass

"A whole hour left, just great" I mutter to my self.

About ten minutes passes by until Kyle wakes up. Well I can tell he wakes up by the way he breaths but he tries to hide it while he slowly pulls his body into a ball and lays down so his head is in my lap. I look around and see the only people still up are me, Craig, Token, Clyde and Cartman. Craig is on is iPad mini, Token and Clyde are talking while laying in the grass, and Cartman is trying to flirt with the girls that are here. Kenny has his feet up against the wall and orange poka pulled in so you can hardly see his face. Tweek has his head laying right next to Craigs crosed legs while he is curled up in a ball. I fall asleep after everyone else but Clyde does.

I wake up from someone shaking my shoulder.

"Dude get up we got three minutes to lunch" Clyde says as he shakes my shoulder more.

"Ok, ok I'm up" I say as I sit up and streach my arms. I look around and see that Clyde is now working on waking Craig up. Kyle, Kenny and Cartman are still in the middle of waking up.

"Hey Stan" Kenny says and waves to me

"Sup" I say and walk over to them

"Your up?" Kyle asked me when I sit down

"Well if you count talking to you, walking over here and sitting down up then yes" I say and smirk at him

"Whatever" He mutters

I look around and see that everyones up so I stand up and walk up to the front of the 'tent' and pull back the branches. North parkers are starting to file into the school. I let go of the branches and walk back to wear everyone is.

"We got about five minutes till we can get out of hear" I say to everyone

"Aye Aye" Token says to me

Kyle stands up and walks over to me.

"Heres your shirt back" He says and hands me my shirt

"Thanks, you ok now?" I ask

"Yea the bleeding stoped when I woke up and Kenny snapped the bones back into place" He says

"Thats great" I say as I pull on my shirt

"Ok guys where clear" Clyde says from the front

Us and about fifteen other kids walk out of the 'tent' into the crowd of us South Parkers. As we make our way inside Tweek starts to freak out becasue the northers are talking about huting him. Craig usually talks him down but now he just looks pissed. Hes protective of Tweek even if he doughts it, he is. So when Tweek brings up his problem Craig starts saying how hes going to beat up those mother fuckers. That just makes Tweek freak out more. Then Craig calms him down and ashures Tweek that he won't get chased by thousands of nucualar misslalse. I sigh and sit down at our table. At lunch there is a invisable line that seperaties the south and north park kids. The popular kids at South Park are well our group. I hate being popular, it sucks cause all the north parkers know who you are and all your friends. The popular people in the North Park are the super super rich sobs like Liam Fre the billianair that could kill you and pay so he could not be arrested. His girlfriend is well the most popular girl from SOUTH PARK, yep, Wendy Testburger. I mean its like a spell! She lives in North Park now, bitch. Everyone, even Bebe hates her as far as I know. I would confront her but you know her boyfriend could kill me and get away with it so I would rather not.

At lunch we sit down and talk. Boring but thats what really makes us stay togeather, you know that solve our problems bullshit that people do in apolipic shows, yeah thats what we do.

"So the new girl. Did she arrive yet?" Kyle ask

"I think that she will be here when we get home" Kenny says

"Who lives closest to Kenny?" Token ask

"I guess I do" I say

"Ok so we all meet at your house after school" Token says

"Ok" I say

"You guys having a good time" Wendy ask from behind us

"Go away Wendy" Kyle spits at her

"LAI-" She starts to yell but I cover her mouth

"What Wendy?!" I hiss at her

"Liam and Amanda want you guys to talk to the new girl" She says

"Talk? About what?" Token says

"How she should join North Park" She says and smiles at us

"How about no" I say and smile back at her

"LAIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" She screams

"Shit dude run!" Clyde says

We all dart up from our seats and start running torwdes the door. Out of the cornor of my eye I see that one of Liams buddies is about to tackle Kyle. I pick up my pace and push Kyle out of the way just in time. Now me and Kyle are running right next to each other.

"Thanks Stan" He says and smiles at me

"No problem" I say and return his smile

We keep running until we're out the front doors and out of sight of the school. Me and Kyle see everyone at a Rita's Ice shop. Kennys waving at us to come over.

"Hey, Ken" I say and sit on one of the benches out side

"Hey" He says and sits next to me on the bench "Everyone else is at Ritas, what flavor?"

"I'll have lemonade" I say

"Cherry" Kyle answers

"Hey! Guys!" He yells at everyone

"What? Oh hey guys good to see you made it out alive" Token says and grins at us

"Stan here wants a lemonade and Kyle wants a Cherry" Kenny says jabbing his thumb at us when he says our name

"Ok" Token says and runs back up to everyone

Token comes back with everyone and gives us the ice.

"Thanks" I tell him

"No problem" He answers

"So about what just happened..." Clyde says

"I- I don't wa-wana talk about it! AGH!" Tweek says from beside Craig

"You don't have too" I assure him

"GAH! Ok-okay!" Tweek says and start to shake, Craigs puts an arm around his shoulder

"All you guys are fags" Cartman says and throws his already empy Ritas cup at a car.

"Shup up" I hiss at him before Kyle starts a fight

"So guys are we skipping?" Token ask

"I guess, we got about forty minutes till lunch is over then we can head home I guess" I say

"Okay" Token says and everyone else nods

Forty quiet minutes pass by. We hear yelling so we all look behinde us and theres a bunch of north park kids coming to get us. Lets see it takes about an hour to walk home about 45 if we run half way. I jump up from my seat and grab Kyle once I relise me and him where the only ones left at the table.

"You got carried away in your thoughts too?" Kyle ask me while trying to keep up with me

"Yea" I say and look over at him. Hes looking strait ahead his red curls showing from underneath his green hat. His pearcing green eyes locked on the exit of middle park. His hat starts to fall and I catch it just as he reaches up to catch it himself. I take it off and let his hair lose.

"Dude give me my hat back! You know I hate people to see my hair!" He yells finally turning his head twords me. "Wait how did you know my hat was falling and why did you take my hat!"

"Um" I say my face redding

"You where staring at me, uh?" He says

"Maybe..." I say and look away

"Ok...But why did you take my hat!" He says

"I like your hair" I say and run my hand through it, he blushes.

We run for another ten minutes until the others start to come into fiew. We run up to them.

"Hey-guys" I say in between breaths

I stand there waiting for a answer but relise that they are all staring at Kyle' hair. I look over just in time to see him tackle me to the ground in a atemet to get his hat back. I keep the hat under my back but then he TICKLES me! I start to laugh uncontrollably until he gets up and im still laing on the grass laughing.

"Can't breath!" I say wheezing, my assmu starts to kick in and Kyle rushes to my side and searches my pockets for my inhaler.

"Dude where is it?!" He says patting me down

"Must-of-dropped-it-while-running" I say wheezing in between words

"Oh god, oh god" He mutters under his breath

"I'll-be fine Ky" I say and start to go into a coghing fit

"SOMEONE GO LOOK FOR HIS INHALER!" I hear Kyle scream but it like hes miles away from me. I can't stand the thought of him being that far away. I reach my hand out trying to find him and my hand grabs on to his coat. I slide my hand down to his and interlock our fingers. My coaghing fit ends and I start to shake, this always happens about 15 minutes before I pass out. I feel Kyle start to shake, hes crying. Damit he knows if I pass out here I could die, theirs no cell phone reception and nothing but school buses use theses roads and it will be hours till theres a school bus here. I can at least talk to him.

"Kyle its ok, I'm still here, I won't leave you, remember I said I won't die until you do" I tell him

"Sta-Stan please don't- please don't leave me" He says in between sobs, we must be alone Kyle would act like this infront of anyone but me. I use my other hand to pull him into a ground hug. He puts his head in the crook of my neck and sobs. I rub his back and whisper in his ear it will be okay and then it all goes black.

* * *

"DAMIT STAN WAKE UP!" I hear Kyle screaming at me but it feels far away. I hate this feeling.

"Ky-Kyle?" I ask my voice his barley autoable 'cause you know I almost died.

"STAN! OH THANK GOD!" I hear him scream and then I feel pressure all over me as he pulls me into a bear hug.

"Fagssssssssssssssssssss" I hear Cartman say in a singing voice

"SHUT UP FATASS" They all say in ushion.

I chuckle.

"Ky you can let go of me now" I whisper in his ear cause hes still holding onto me like if he lets go he'll die. He blushes and lets go. I sit up and streach my arms and look around at everyone.

"How long has it been" I say annoyingly, I've asked this question too many times today.

"Thirty minutes dude, you stopped breathing for like 10 minutes before we got back," Token says and then looks at Kyle "You should have seen him he was a wreak"

I look over at Kyle who was looking at me and is now hiding his face with his hands.

"We should get going" Craig says breaking the silence

"Yea lets head out!" I say

We all start walking in the detection of South Park. Me and Kyle fall behind. I look over at him and that he is silently crying while pulling his hair. I walk closer to him so are arms are touching.

"Ky..." I say and look at him

"You died Stan" He says holding back sobs "I felt you stop breathing, I felt your heart stop, I felt your body shut down! You promis-" I stop him from going on by kissing him for a few seconds.

"I'm here now Ky..." I mutter and pull away and start to walk again and grab his hand.

"Stan do you think any of them saw?" He says quietly

"Does it matter? Your ok with this though right?" I ask him, I just want to make sure

"I'm fine with it, I don't think I could live without you" He says and looks at the ground trying to hide his blush.

I give his hand a squeeze to let him know that I feel the same way. I don't really remember when I started liking Kyle...I think I realized it when we where getting chased out of the cafeteria or maybe before that I just never realized it. And I know when he realized it, when I...died, that's my best guess. We walk in comfortable silence just holding hands and looking down at the ground watching our feet move. We know the others stopped but we just kept going. This moment was perfect, we ignored the others calling out to us we engorged Cartman calling us fags, we replied, WE KNOW! When I finally look up I see the beat up wooden sign that says, South Park. Then I do the worst thing ever: I look behind me and see everyone either glaring at me or staring at me and Kyle's interlocked hands. My face starts to turn red and I turn around.

"There watching us" I whisper t o Kyle so the others can't hear us

"God Damit! Can we go to your place" He says back not even bothering to whisper

"Yea" I say back and start to run dragging him behind me so we can get away from the others.

Both of my parents arn't home so as soon as me and Kyle get in the door our lips meet each others once again. I move Kyle over to the sofa and lay him back down on it while I hover over him and kiss him. I don't know how long we kiss like that for but I just wish I remembered that everyone was so-post to meet at my house after school, so they saw all of it. After we kiss I turn on the TV and lay behind Kyle and wrap my arms around him, lay my chin on the top of his head. Plant a kiss on his forehead before falling asleep.

* * *

I wake up to Kyle pacing back and fourth running his hand threw his hair.

"What's up?" I ask him

"WHATS UP?! WHATS UP IS THEY ALL SAW US IN HERE!" He says and turns to look at me

Ok that made me stop. I freeze and blankly stare back at him.

"What part..."

"All parts!"

"Shit, Cartman?"

"Yes fucking cartman"

"Damit"

"UGH! We gotta go to school" He says and stomps off to go get ready

I sit on my sofa for another ten minutes until he comes down and throws me some close.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

I look down at what he gave me, just a plane blue shirt with blue jeans. I go to my downstairs bathroom and change. I also comb my hair and put on my brown leather jacket and my hat. When I come out Kyle's sitting on the sofa staring at his TV. Sit down next to him at look at his TV and scream.

"THAT FUCKING FATASS!" I scream

"He just told everyone" Kyle says

I walk over to him and raise his chin so hes looking at me.

"We will get threw this together, ok?" I say

"Ok" He says and pulls our lips together once again. This one only lasted like five seconds.:(

I grab his hand after we pull our books bags on. I grab his hand pull him out the door.

"Kyle? Stan?" I hear a girl I've never heard before. The new girl! I spin on my heal to face her

"Yeah?" I ask. I look at her, She has blond hair thats cut perfectly to about half way down her back. She was wearing a loose sweater with a black shirt underneath. Skinny blue jeans and black converse. She lives on Kenny street? Uh.

"You'll get through it" She says jogging up to me and Kyle we can all walk together.

"Thanks" Me and Kyle say in ushion. She laughs

"You guys are cute together" She says and beams at us. What she said makes me and Kyle's faces turn red.

"Thanks...I guess" I say and see everyone in our group standing at our bus stop. I let out groan.

"I'll handle them, Oh I'm Malacca!" She says

"You already know but I'm Stan"

"And I'm Kyle"

We approach everyone and she does what she said she would.

"Hey! I'm Malacca! Don't hit on me or your nose will be broken and your balls will hurt for weeks! AND leave Stan and Kyle alone! And don't bitch on them, CARTMAN!" She screams

My eyes widen and my face turns red. After her little rant she struts over to me and Kyle and puts her arm over my shoulders.

"Uh, thanks" I mutter

"No problem" She whispers back.

The bus pulls up and everyone's eyes are on us(Malacca, Me, Kyle). She sits with us even though there hardly any room for her. I sit in the middle and listen to the covo that people are having.

"Dude shes hot!" Cylde says

"Yea she is" Kenny says but not as existed

"Ha Kenny! Don't ever say that again" Cala says

"You know Kenny?" Clyde says and our group entire group looks at her

"Uh yea hes my cousin..." She says and looks at all our expressions

I'm shocked. She acts nothing like Kenny..well she is a little perverted. I'm starting to see the things they share. They share the same blue eyes, blonde hair but hers is a little bit more 'bleached', kinda face scrucher, and voice she has like the girl version of Kenny's voice.

"Woah" I say after five minutes of silence

"Kenny didn't tell you guys?! Ken!" She says and laughs

"Sorry Katie" He says/mutters

"Accepted" She says and laughs but then suddenly stops and pushes him out of his seat "Not! And dont call me katie!"

"Yep shes a McCormick" Clyde says

The rest of the ride most of the bus find out that shes Kenny's cousin. Our little group tells her what happens every day here. I find out shes in most of my classes, shes in all of Kenny's classes. Kenny I"m pretty sure that hes about to kill himself. I look over at Kyle and hes glaring at me. I lean into him.

"What's wrong" I ask him

"She's hitting on you" He says harshly

"Dude I gonna choose you over anyone any day" I tell him

"Really?"

"Kyle, really"

He then looked at me and hugged me. I greatly returned his hug.

"I love you" I whisper into his ear

"I love you too Stan" He says back softly

I don't understand how I never saw that I was in love with best friend.

"Kyle?" I ask him and pull back from the hug

"Yeah" He says and looks at me

"When did you start to like me?" I ask

"Well um remember in 5th grade when we where dared to kiss in a game of truth or dare?" He says

"Yea"

"Well when we where done it was like I wanted to do it again even though I acted like I was gonna puke, that night I thought about it and found out that after all that time we spent together, I guess we slowly fell in love" He says and grabs my hand intertwinding our fingers.

"I noticed that I loved you when I was gonna die that I couldn't live without you. I have to agree to that last part too" I said and smiled at him.

"Hey Stan! Kyle." Malacca says turning towards me and Kyle

"Hi" I say

"So Stan wanna go out to get ice cream after school"

"Did you just ask me out on a date?" I say. She kidding right? I mean I'm dating Kyle! Kyle is sitting right next to me! She saw us holding hands! Oh right shes a McCormick...Damn it.

"Yeah silly!"

"No"

"What?!"

"You hear me, no"

"Why?!"

"Really? Are you stupid?"

"NO!"

"Well lets see I'm dating Kyle wich one makes me gay and two I love Kyle and would never do anything to hurt him"

"YOU CAN'T LOVE HIM!"

"Like hell I can't"

She huffs and turns away from me.

"See Kyle?" I say to him

He looks and beams at me. I know if I never would have realized that I liked Kyle that I would have yes to her offer and Kyle knows that to.

"I see" He says

Ok seriously when did Kyle get so cute? I never would have thought to even call Kyle cute, ever. But still here I am calling Kyle cute. I start to think about alot of things that would have never happened if I didn't take his hat that day. One: I would not have this amazing person sitting next to me Two: I would have never felt what his lips taste like Three: Never would have turned down Macala Four: I would have relised that I love him. An annoying 40 minutes go by until we pull up to the school.

"Ready?" I ask Kyle

"No, this is gonna be one hell of a day" He says

We pile out of the bus and head to our lockers. When I reach my locker I see Macala's locker is right next to Kenny's. I feel bad for him.

* * *

Kenny POV!

Someone please shoot me. I have not died for about a year and I hate it, dieing i mean. But right now anything seems better than having my annoying cousin stuck to me all day, everyday.

"So Ken, tell me about your cute friend Stan" She says to me

Not Stan no he's happy right now.

"Well let's see...He is not I repeat it is NOT interested in you" I tell her and grab my books and hurry off to Math.

See now, she has this class with me she has every class with me! Too bad Stan and Kyle are also in this class. I knew that Kyle was gay, he came to me when we were in 5th grade about this little thing with Stan. I'm happy there together, there right for each other.

"KEN!" I hear Malacca scream from behind me. Ugh. I start to hurry my foot steps. But she catches up and grabs my shoulder and spins me around.

"What the hell do you want?!" I say as I run into the classroom. I glace over at Stan. He's already looking at me. I give him a pained look he looks over at the door and sinks in his seat.

"TELL ME ABOUT STAN!" She screams at me as soon as she steps into the classroom.

"NO JESUS! GO AWAY" I scream back at her

"YOU'RE SO SELFISH!" She screams

"ME?! ME?!" I scream as I put my books oon my desk and turn to face her. "WHAT THE HELL MALACCA!"

"STUPID HORE!" She screams at me. Ok thats it.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" I scream at her and grab a stapler and staple myself until I start to get weak.

* * *

Stan POV

Jesus fuck. If Ken can't even live with her how are we so post to?

"OMG Kenny killed himself!" I scream

"Bastard!" Kyle screams

Malacca comes over and sits right in front of me. Greeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaatttttttttttt. The teacher walks in, sees Kenny and calls the pricable.

"Ok class let's start!"

About an hour passes by, Kyle and me passed notes for most of the time. I see a peace of pink paper land on my desk. I open it:

Hey cutie! It's me Malacca! So about you dump that dumb that red head and come date me! ;P

Seriously?

No. First off that red head has a name and it's Kyle. Second he's not dumb, he's one of the smartest person in this entire school. And also please leave me alone.

I throw the note on her desk. Then Kyle throws me a note. I open his.

What she want?

I pull out another paper and write him back.

She asked me to dump you and date her. I told her no. Theres no nead to worry . Love ya 3

God I'm so gay. I crumple the note and throw it back at him. I see the teacher look over at us when I throw the note. Shit.

"Mr. Marsh would you like to read what that note said?" He ask me

"Not really" I mutter under my breath but I have too. I push me chair back and grab the note from Kyle.

I go to the front of the room and open the note.

"Well as most of you know I'm dating Kyle now" I say, when things like this happen the kids like to make the teachers look like fools. And I know I'm succeeding because the color from our teachers face drains. Most teachers here don't approve of gays or anything like that. "So this is what the note says:

She asked me too dump you and date her. I told her no. There's no need to worry. Love ya. Then I put a little heart" I hold up the paper to show them the heart.

"Uhhh Thank you Mr. Marsh you can go sit down now" Our teacher says

I walk back over to my seat and down. For the next twenty minutes I doddle in my note book. When the bell rings we all run out the class room. I go to my locker and look over where Kenny's locker is and see him standing there banging his head against his locker. He sees me and runs over to me.

"Dude Satan denied me!" He says

"What?" I say and close my locker and look around for Kyle.

"Ok so when I arrived he was just like, go back home and boom I was back!" He says

"Wow" Is all I say back.

Well Kyle said he would meet me in the locker room. I guess we should get going.

"Shit dude Malacca! Come on let's get out of here!" Kenny says and grabs my arm

We run past and push people out of the way to get to the boy's locker room.

"Okay, dude I need to tell you something"


End file.
